


Until Now

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [19]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Tonight, falling asleep is like drifting into a warm space...
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048710
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> Another for my prompt chart. One more to go!  
> Prompt: Blackout.

Until now, falling asleep has often felt like a heavy black curtain being pulled down. It's been a headlong plunge into darkness and oblivion, often hastened by chemicals - or the sudden lack of them after being up for hours or days. It's been losing consciousness, fully clothed on the couch, half naked in a stranger's bed, or beneath a makeshift sleeping bag on a hard floor. It's been crashing at midday or passing out in the early hours.

Tonight, falling asleep is like drifting into a warm, safe space, into a pool or onto sun drenched earth. It's the smell of fresh linen and another man's cologne. It's feeling relaxed and sated, after what felt like hour upon hour of sweet, delicious foreplay followed by hot, deep, slow sex. It's being held close, cradled in the arms of a lover, soothed and loved and protected.

Tonight, falling asleep is like falling in love.

***

Until now, waking up has often been coupled with an element of uncertainty. Within a moment of opening his eyes, the desperate rush to recollect has brought panic with it. _Fuck, what did I do? Who did I talk to? Am I even in my house?_ Hitherto, a wave of anxiety has approached, to sweep over him in a rush of adrenalin before his first smoke and a hot shower has wiped the slate clean and adjusted his attitude.

Today, waking up is the aroma of fresh coffee and the gentle touch of a hand against his cheek. It's a kiss, passionate yet tender, and eager arms pulling him back into a warm cocoon. It's the electric spark as nakedness writhes against nakedness, bringing reassurance that it wasn't just a one off, a mistake; that it wasn't just a dream.  


Today, waking up is like coming home.


End file.
